Fates
by Frasior
Summary: Slightly AU: Hestias and Hades Throne has been restored after the titan war. Annabeth died for defeating Gaea and Percy is offered Godhood again, refuses again and asks for something that has never happened before. (Discontinued until the "mood" comes back. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Fates**

Slightly AU: Annabeth died throughout the fight against the Giants in Greece. After Gaea has been defeated and the Romans and the Greeks submitted peace, an awarding ceremony is held. Further, the last time Percy has been offered the Gift of the Gods, he also asked for Hades and Hestia to have their thrones returned so both of them are Olympians already.

 **Olympus, Throne Room; Percy**  
Everyone was wearing relieved expressions and was happy. Well everyone except the remaining 6 including Nico and Athena. That also includes me. I was far from happy if anybody would have cared, but the Gods were simply to happy to have their butts saved. Again. The mood alongside our small group was depressed to say the least. No one of us really cheered. If you´d ask me, the throne room and Olympus never looked worse. Colourless and dreary, the hearth which usually filled me with hope and emotions only my Mother and home could, looked dark and didnt radiate any heat at all.

You could say that it was just me who thought and felt like that but I guess it´s not too unusual to feel like I do when the love of your life just died and sacrificed herself to stop a useless bitch of earth mother from freaking waking up. For me, it didnt feel like we won and saved earth at all, it was more like my earth or rather my whole word died together with Annabeth.

Yeah I guess nobody wants to keep hearing me and my rant going on and on about how much life sucks and how depressed I am etc. but thats how I felt. Athena, on her throne, didnt seem to be much happier than I was but she tried to keep some kind of a straight face. What exposed her feelings were thoose Storm Grey Eyes I loved. I had about 6 years to learn to read thoose eyes and though its not her but her mother im "reading" right now.

Alongside my whining, Zeus or rather Jupiter started his speech, which was kind of similar to the one about 1 year ago, including the praising on the gods and especially him himself and how he has beaten Porphyron together with his son.

His son, Jason, was also the first one to be awarded by the council.

"Jason Grace! Please Step forward." Jupiter spoke as Jason did as he was asked.

"Jason, you made me proud. You are infact a skilled warrior, a dutiful roman Praetor and a great comrade. You shouldve got the Gift of the Gods, which is something only one person in millennia has been granted."

At this everyone gasped, while some looked confused, even some of the seven, because I appareantly never told them that i was offered Godhood.

"W-who has been offered the gift before?", asked a shocked Leo.

"Well, Leo Valdez, dear Percy over there defeated the Titan Lord Kronos after defending Manhattan against an army of Monsters and Demi Gods for several days. In the mean time he aswell thought of a plan to bring Typhoon back to Tartarus. And he still managed to look absolutely handsome when we came back here after Typhoon fell." said Aphrodite with a wink in my Direction.

As response to thoose news there was another gasp throughout the throne room. Thoose who didnt know of this looked at me in shock, while some of the huntresses of Artemis seemed even more Confused. I guess a man who didnt surge for power isnt something they have heard of.

Though I guess thoose who were most confused were probably new ones, because Im pretty sure Thalia would tell of her dearest cousins achievements.

I, on the other hand was kind of zoned out, remembering the day i fought Kronos, the day Luke sacrifices himself to stop him and, after all, the day Annabeth and I started dating. A single tear silently rolled down my cheek as I thought about our under water kiss after we have been thrown into the lake in Camp Half-Blood.

All eyes were on me, some looks were filled with pity, some with awe and some, all of them belonging to woman, even with lust. Lust, are you kidding me. Yeah I guess even the savior of Olympus twice over didnt deserve atleast some consideration. Weird enough that Aphrodite had the same look of lust, but I guess beeing me it wasnt so weird at all.

Jupiter discretly coughed to gain the attention back, which only worked in some kind. Aphrodites and Athenas gaze stayed one me, while Jason turned around to his father and kneel in front of his Throne.

"Though you would have been offered Godhood, the councel had heard of your plan to build shrines for every single God and Goddess, so they may eventually receive the Respect they _deserve_ " Jupiter said the last word like it left a bad taste in his mouth, which it, referring to his opinion on minor Gods, probably did.

"So Jason Grace, we, the council, will offer you Immortality, for your deeds in Honor of Olympus, alongside with help for your Mission and further supplies if you need them." Jupiter said with pride evident in his voice.

"Im honored, Lord Jupiter, and i accept your generous Offer." Jason stated after a short moment of thinking carefully.

The awarding Ceremony went on and on, everyone of the seven, or rather atleast what remains off of them..., was offered Immortality together with some other small awards like the Curses of Frank and Hazel beeing removed or something small they desired for some time.

Nico on the other hand was offered Godhood, including beeing the now official Ghost Kind and Heir of the Underworld.

Everyone accepted and soon there were 7 Immortal turned Demigods and me. Yay.

I guess that means im the next, and like the last time, and the last one.

"Perseus Jackson!" My name spoken, or rather yelled out by my father echoed through the Throne Room.

I snapped out of my trance and stepped forward.

I first looked my dad, then Jupiter dead in the eyes. Jupiter seemed to expect me to bow or kneel or something like that, but i just stood there looking him straight in the eyes, not even blinking. Jupiter just sighed at my manors and changed back to Zeus.

"Perseus Jackson, you have played a key role in saving the Olympus. For the second time now and even I, as sceptical of my brothers children as I am, have to admit that you have done great things, ever since you discovered your parentage." Zeus said with reluctance evident in his voice.

I gotta admit even I in my state was stunned at his statement. I didnt expect Zeus to ever show me even some respect.

"The council has discussed what has happened, including my daughters daughter perishment and we decided to offer you, once again, the greatest gift Gods can offer. But, referring to your accomplishments, you should not be offered simple Godhood, but a seat in the Olympian Council and beeing one of our fellow Olympians."

Well, I gotta admit I was stunned to say the least. I was offered Godhood before and I didnt expect them to offer it again. But now im not offered only Godhood, but beeing an Olympian aswell. It was tempting, but I could not simply flee through Immortality and Godhood. I was probably looking pretty shocked because Zeus snickered a bit seeing my expression.

I was looking through the Throne Room and looked at my friends. Most nodded encouraging to accept, though Jason seemed a bit jealous. I guess thats a common thing for children of Zeus. Athena though smiled sadly at me, probably thinking about Annabeth. And then a thought formed in my mind.

"Im flattered, by your generous offer, but once again I need to decline the offer of Godhood even though its beeing an Olympian God." I stated firmly.

Everyone and I mean everyone in the room gasped in shock. My dad even seemed to be a bit dissapointed, but im pretty sure he understands my reasoning.

Athena on the other hand was now happy as hell. She knew I wanted to be reunited with Annabeth in Elysium and that wont happen once I accepted Immortality in any form.

Zeus was straight up shocked and probably a bit angry, but I decided to ignore it for the moment.

"You all probably know, now that I wont accept Godhood, I would like to ask for a few, i should call it favours." I stated firmly again.

"Very well Perseus, please continue." Zeus said still a bit angry, but a lot more disciplined now.

"Well, first, I would really, really like you to free the peaceful Titans already. I have heard you havent though you swore it on the Styx." At this some of the Gods looked a bit ashamed, beeing remembered of their promise.

"Very well, Hermes this is your task, please go and release thoose like Leto and Calypso in an Instant after the ceremony." Zeus stated with Autority evident in his voice, much more composed now that he accepted that I dont want to become a God.

Hermes simply nodded, whispered to Martha to remind him and looked back to me, expecting more "favours".

They probably expected i would ask for a lot more but there was only one thing left I wanted.

"So, that already nearly was it, there is only one more thing I would like to ask you for. But this time I, again, need your promise to fulfill my wish if it is within your power." I said, now eager to have my wish granted.

"We, the Olympian Council, swear on the Styx to fulfill your wish, if its within our power." Zeus spoke firmly.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, implying that the deal has ben sealed.

I nodded to signalize my recognition and spoke:

"Bring Annabeth back to life."

The mood dropped like a stone. A pretty heavy, giant stone. You could probably have heard a needle drop, everybodys jaw dropped to the ground, figuratively.

The fire of the hearth, before bright red and probably pretty hot, was now grey and cold like ice.

No one moved an inch, nobody spoke, nobody dared to.

Zeus looked at me like I just spit in his face, unable to form a sentence, leave out a word.

"I know it is against the ancient laws, but you promised on the Styx to fulfill my wish if it is within your power, and it for sure is." I said, already a little bit strained.

Hades was pale, even paler than usual, sweat drops rolling down his neck.

"Percy..." my dad said, sadness evident in his voice.

"I dont care for the consequences, do it." I said, my anger barely restrained.

Zeus, still unable to utter a word, looked at Hades, helpless.

Hades looked as helpless as Zeus did, and wanted to say something in response, but was interrupted by a flash in the middle of the room, close to the hearth.

The flash revealed 3 old women, i knew just too well. Well in fact I didnt know them that well but Im pretty sure they knew me. After all i´ve met them a few times before and well, they made my life a living hell.

There were the 3 Fates in all their 90 year old looking glory.

In unison they spoke: "Perseus, you shall not request the revival of Annabeth Chase."

Now, it was me who was utterly shocked. I thought I had made a great plan, let the Gods swear on the Styx etc. but I guess the Fates just needed to fuck me up. Another time.

"What?!" was the only thing I could respond.

"Annabeth Chase shall not be survived." they simply stated.

"Are you fucking serious?! You useless old hags are really telling me that I cant bring Annabeth back? Why? Why the fuck do you hate me?" I screamed, not even caring who I was talking to.

"Perseus, we would like to explain something to you." Atropos said, almost softly which shocked me yet again.

"We know how your life has been, how you overcame every challenge fate had for you. You stayed strong where most would have been broken. You continued where most would have surrendered. But, Perseus let me tell you one thing: We, in fact, dont control fate." Clotho now stated.

To be honest, I was pretty confused. I always thought these 3 women were responsible for my tasks, my the deaths of so many friends, like Beckendorf or Zoe. I thought they were responsible for the death of Annabeth.

"Though we carry and execute fate, we are not the the ones who actually decide about it." Lechesis now said.

"Annabeth Chase´s fate was to die that day, in the fight against Gaea, so you shall not request her revival."

I was speechless to say the least. This must be some kind of a nightmare. This cant be real. Im done, seriously. Just as I was about to retort, Atropos spoke again.

"But, and this is a big but, your wish of revival of someone you called friend, should not be denied. Your wish to relieve some of the guilt you are carrying for every dead friend of yours, should be fulfilled. She was destined to die the day she did, just like she is destined to be revived today. She may not be the person you expect but definetely one you feel the most guilt about."

I was pretty confused, angry, dissapointed, sad and so much more, but I simply nodded.

The 3 fates began to chant something in a Language definitely older than Greek.

The Gods, of whom no one dared to speak to interrupt the fates, looked like turned into stone. I guess even they never witnessed someone beeing revived.

The lights dimmed, the temperatur dropped and Hades and Nico gasped. Thats probably an underworld thing. I dont know.

Then, there was another flash in front of the fates, forming a lying person.

When the flash subsided I was who it was, the fates resurrected. In front of them and me was lying a gorgeous girl, looking to be about 16 or 17, tanned and with black hair. On her head was a silver Tiara, marking her as a Lieutenant of Artemis.

I gasped, ran to her and kneelen by her head, putting it into my lap. Everyone else in the room was too shocked to move or speak, even Artemis though Im pretty sure she was incredibly happy.

The girl opened her eyes, her Obsidian Black eyes and looked at me. At first she was confused and had a questioning expression on her face. Then, it seemed like realization hit her.

Well, then she did something that surprised me and im pretty sure I wasnt the only suprised one.

She sat up and tackled me in a tight embrace.

I was shocked but I hugged her back. While I did, the only thing I was thinking was that im going to die. Painfully.

I was, in fact, hugging Zoe Nightshade, the millennia old former Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

She leaned back and looked me into the eyes and I stared back, into these thousand years old Obsidian black eyes, beeing hypnotisized by their beauty. Then she did something which kind of shocked me aswell, though I should have kind of expected it. She punched me. When she did this, Apollo couldnt contain his laughter. Im pretty sure it was because he has been punched by her several times before and I guess it was funny to see someone else in his usual position.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked, trying to cover my Happiness about her revival in a fake pout.

"You stupid, no good, selfless man!" Zoe shouted. "How dare you to decline Godhood just that someone you called friend could be back alive?!"

"Well, no offense but I actually didnt intend to revive _you_ " I said a bit embarassed, because Im pretty sure thats nothing someone who just was brought back to life would like to hear. It was like `yeah youre back alive, but it wasnt you who should be alive...´. Yeah thats atleast nothing I would like to hear.

That snapped most back out of their stupor. Artemis rushed from her Throne to Zoe, kind of tackling me out of the way, and hugged Zoe fiercely.

She muttered some soothing words in her not so long ago Lieutenant.

"Our Job here is nearly done, but there is one thing we need to mention before we leave. Zoe may return to the Hunt of Artemis, but with _requesting_ her revival, hers and Perseus fate became kind of related. We may not tell in which kind or which way, but Perseus needs to stay close to Zoe. It will decide the fate of the world, if it helps to reduce your concerns." Atropos now stated again, before the 3 Fates dissappeared in a bright flash.

 **Line Break**

 **Olympus Forum; Percy**

I was still shocked. I mean I thought I could trick the gods to revive Annabeth and was rewarded with Zoe Nightshade and a Message which would be my inevitable death: staying close to her, deciding the worlds fate etc. etc...

Dont understand me wrong, I like Zoe, im proud to call her my friend and I always felt guilty for her death. I used to stare at her Constellation at night, when I was sunk in thoughts.

After the Rewarding Ceremony I received a lot of pitiful looks. Yeah I guess in the mean time the people understood that it sucked to be me. There was a party, like the one a few years ago. Ironically right after Zoes death...

This one was just as great as the one before but I couldnt enjoy it. I guess I dont need to explain why exactly I wasnt in Party Mood. So I quickly left, not able to stand the looks of pity and the not so subtle advances of some Goddesses, including Aphrodite.

I walked through the Streets of Olympus, in awe, watching the thing Annabeth has designed. Statues of the fallen Demi Gods, Temples and Celestial Bronze Plates to remember the onslaught of Kronos and his Army. I found my way into a garden. It was, in fact, a beautiful garden, with some bushes and a small fountain. In front of the fountain was a bench made of marmor, facing away from the fountain onto Manhattan and the night sky. I tried to find my favourite Constellation, the Huntress aka Zoe Nightshade. Yeah, I am in fact a Seaweed Brain, while I wondered where it was.

"Looking for something?" I heard a soft voice to my right, where the entrance of the garden was.

Standing there, was the reason I was looking for the Constellation without hope finding it. Zoe Nightshade.

"Yeah, I was looking for "the Huntress" but I guess I just found her, or rather she just found me." I said a bit embarassed that I really wasnt the brightest...

Zoe smirked at my comment. "May I sit with you?" she asked shyly.

I simply nodded in response and she, with the grace of a huntress, walked over to me.

I couldnt help but stare at her legs, moving like a panther would.

I quickly turned my gaze away from her, hoping she would not recognize the blush on my face.

Come on man, you cant be serious. Dont do that, thats simply disrespectful, not only to her and Artemis but most important to Annabeth.

That got me snapping back to reality as she sat down next to me.

"So I wasnt the one who shouldve been revived, huh?" she asked.

"Zoe, please dont misunderstand me but I wanted Annabeth to be revived. Im happy you are back alive though, I could never help but feel guilty thinking about your death. And you definetely deserve to be alive. But I loved Annabeth and Im not sure if Im able to go back to how it was before all this shit with Gaea started. I just dont know what to do with my life."

"Listen Perseus, you are _not_ the one to blame for my death, the only one to blame is my _dear_ _Father_." she said, trying to ease my concerns, though they were unreasonable now that she was back to life, while speaking "dear father" like she couldnt think of something more disgusting.

I just sighed and shook my head in response. "I couldve been stronger. I shouldnt have let you go face Ladon, he was the reason you were weakened. Im simply a coward, never able to save someone dear to me" I said while my head hang low.

That earned me the second punch of the day, but this time it was a stinging slap to my cheek. Well this one hurt.

"Oh come on Perseus, you are not one for self pity and for sure no one who wants others to pity him. I died to save Lady Artemis and I dont regret it. Annabeth died so Gaea could be defeated and she would cerntainly not want you to just give up your life" Zoe stated with a hint of anger in her Voice.

I just smirked at her retort, she kind of remembered me of Annabeth, not taking shit from me.

"I used to look at your Constellation a lot you know? When I was lost in thoughts I went to the beach at Camp Half-Blood, looking at the Huntress and it made me calm down." I said, knowing I would never be able to do that again.

"I know." Zoe said.

"You know? How do you know?" I asked confused.

"Well, I was still able to watch the world below. That includes you. I would be damned if I would let the only acceptable male in the world unattended."

"So you watched me, while I didnt know you were there? You could only see me when I was under the night sky right?" I asked slightly concerned Zoe might have seen something that wasnt destined for her eyes.

A small blush formed on her cheeks as she realized the hidden concern in my message und playfully hit my arm.

"You perv! I would never watch something like this even if I wouldve been able to" she snapped.

That made me laugh, the first time since Annabeth died. I gotta admit, it felt good. Im not used to beeing depressed and I dont like it, but it seemed so unfair that I was able to continue living while Annabeth died.

"Good, I would not want you to kill me for something I had no Influence on" I said while I still laughed a bit.

"You know, I missed you. Though we werent the tightest friends nor the longest, but you were the first thousands of years old person I could freely talk to." I said still smiling at her.

"Oh Im flattered, the great Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus twice over, greatest Demi God to ever live, missed me. If I were one of the love sick Goddesses I would be fainting right now." She said, not even trying to cover up her sarcasm.

"Zoe, would you please stop calling me Perseus? And thoose Goddesses arent in the right state of mind, if you ask me. I mean how in the world would they come to the Conclusion that Im looking for _this_ right now? Seriously..." I said smiling over her comment.

"Ok _Percy_ , I guess after bringing me back to life I could do you one little favour. But there is still something that concerns me. Why do we need to stay close and how does it affect the worlds fate?" she asked, completely serious now.

I turned serious aswell, the smile beeing replaced by a frown. "I dont know but Im pretty sure you would like to return to the Hunter of Artemis and Im pretty sure it will seal my death if I would try to stay close to your when you are there."

"Oh you know, most of the hunters dont hate you. They know of your accomplishments and that you still are not boasting about it like about anybody else would. And they know of your love to Annabeth and your Loyalty to her. I guess you are the only male who would survive these circumstances." She said turning not so serious for a second before returning to her serious attitude. "But why we, or rather, why do we need to stay _close_? I mean you are still a male and I certainly didnt change my attitude towards them just because I was turned into a bunch of stars for a few years."

"I have seriously no clue but we need to work something out. It would probably be the best if we ask about Artemis´opinion aswell. It concerns one of her huntresses after all." I said. Then, with a bit of sadness and pain I said "It would be great to have Annabeth here, she would know what to do, she always did..."

Zoe layed her hand on my forearm in sympathy.

"She would be proud that you survived all this and she would be happy that I were brought back to life. She probably knew how much guilt you felt Percy but Im sure she is glad that you are fine." After she said that she seemed to struggle a bit. I turned to her just to see her blushing slightly. "And I missed you aswell Percy."

I smiled at her, turned back to the view over Manhattan and a comfortable silence swept over us as we sat there and just enjoyed the view.

 **Well hey, anybody who may read this. This is my first fan fic and im open for criticism. I may or may not make it a long one, depends on the readers and how my time table works out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olympus Throne Room; Percy**

Yeah, well the night wasnt as bad as expected, I talked a lot with Zoe. We spoke about how much Tartarus sucked for me and Annabeth, what happened in the House of Hades, because she only can see things under the sky, and I also explained some things that happened at our commando room aka dining room on the Argo II.

Yep, we are still on Olympus. I, because there wouldve been no way to get to Camp and well, there are still some things to talk about. Some others had other reasons than that. For example Leo. He had a massive headache. If you compete against Dionysis in a drinking game I guess thats exactly what you get.

I slept in my fathers Palace which is insane. It´s like beeing in Dubai in one of those 7 Star Hotels. Marmor everywhere, Gold, Platinum. You probably expect the usual Sea-Green touch everywhere, but there was only pretty little of it. The plates and cups for example were pretty much green and blue but that it actually was. Whatsoever, we were in the Throne Room.

We means, every Olympian besides Hermes, Thalia and Zoe, the remaining 7, thats leaving a bitter taste, Nico and me. While Zoe and Thalia sat at Artemis Throne and Nico sat at Hades, the rest of us stood close to the hearth. It was still pretty dreary but it wasnt that cold anymore. I finally felt some of the comfortable heat of Home radiating through my body.

And well, we waited for something, though I have no Idea for what. I hate situations like this, standing still and simply waiting, its killing me.

Oh right, Hermes was missing, probably taking Calypso off of that cursed Island. I gotta admit, Im not happy that she cursed Annabeth. It was horrible to look at her in this state. But I guess I cant really blame her, she was "destined" to suffer, or rather beeing sentenced by the Olympians. I would get a grudge aswell, I guess.

I looked through the room, to maybe find something that was making this easier for me. My gaze shifted from my dad who gave me a small smile, to Apollo who´s eyes were closed and was listening to his iPod. Further I looked at Artemis and quickly got my sanity back to avert to stare at her. I was lucky that I survived my hug with Zoe, if she sees me staring at her that would certainly _not_ be good for my health.

So my gaze shifted further, now to a certain Ex Lieutenant. She really was drop dead gorgeous. She was kinda tall for a woman, about 1,70 I guess and had a slim body. Probably because she hunted for about 2 thousand years. Her face was beyond pretty, not in an Aphrodite way, with perfect make up etc., but simply pretty. She didnt try to be beautiful, she simply was. I noticed that I must have been staring and apparently she did aswell.

She looked me straight in the Eyes and I was kind of lost, just like yesterday. Then she smiled a little bit, which made heat rise to my face. I tried to smile back before turning away, hoping she wouldnt notice the effect she had on me. Thats not right man. Seriously. You cant just get flustered by a girl only moments after the love of your life died.

Ok, well Zoe isnt just any Girl. But that doesnt matter. Thats certainly not how I should act or react right now.

Gods bless there was bright flash. Hermes appeared with what apparently my biggest "what if" and actually Zoe´s sister. She was as beautiful as I remembered her, Almond shaped eyes, cinnamon Hair in a single braid over her shoulder.

Of course, Leo was the most excitet one. He ran to her, even with his "headache" and embraced her tightly. She seemed to be a bit surprised but quickly hugged him back after she regained her posture. After that there were some Greeting, she and Zoe eventually hugged each other. Then there was me. She awkwardly stepped closer to me, probably not sure what to do.

"I heard you know about the curse I spoke out on Annabeth?" It was more a statement than a question from her.

" Im sorry Percy, I really am-" but then in interrupted her. I walked forward and hugged her.

"Dont worry, I dont blame you. Sure Im not happy about it, after all the years of suffering you needed to live through, I understand your reasoning. And Im actually sorry, you shouldve been released about a year ago already." With that I glared at Zeus, making clear who I blamed that for.

 **Line Break**

 **Olympus Throne Room; Percy**

After everyone greetet Calypso and most Gods and the other now Immortals left, there were only my dad, Zoe, Artemis and me left.

While Poseidon already stood next to me, Zoe and Artemis walked over to me, and I couldnt help it but look at Zoes approaching form. I quickly snapped out of it, Im quite happy with my actual Anatomie and I wouldnt appreciate it if Im going to miss something Important in the future.

The reason it was us 4 left here is pretty obvious I guess. We needed to discuss how we continue from now on.

When the 2 girls reached us, Artemis in her usual 12 year old form, she spoke directly to me first.

"Perseus, I would like to thank you for freeing my mother. And of course for bringing Zoe back to life, though I know it wasnt exactly what you intendet to do." She said gratefully, while Zoe looked a bit uncomfortable that she took Annabeths place of revival.

"Its alright, mylady, I just did what´s right. And to be honest, I never wanted power, let alone Godhood. I just wanted to live my life, thats everything I ever surged for." I said, not wanting to have the man hating Goddess beeing grateful to a man. Not that my life has been weird enough, she shook her head with a small smile and held her hand out for me to grasp.

"None the less, you, of all persons, and of everybody I ever knew, deserve appreciation, and I hope, that I may call the best Hero and best male I have ever met, my friend." She stated firmly.

Yeah I have been shocked a lot lately. But that. Wow. For Artemis this was probably more intimacy with a man than Aphrodite felt when she had sex with one. I shook her hand and responsed, "I would be flattered to call you a friend, Lady Artemis."

"Stop that lady stuff. For real, I dont expect a friend to call me lady, just say Artemis please."

"Only if you stop saying Perseus and instead say Percy" I said with a small smirk.

Now Poseidong coughed, had probably something to attend to, but I saw Artemis smile and nod in my direction.

"So, we need to discuss the matter of Percys and Zoes remain. Anybody an idea how to start?" Poseidon asked now.

"I would like to welcome Zoe back to my Hunters and if they need to stay close, as reluctantly as I am thinking about that idea, Percy needs to travel with us."

"My Lady, I would really like to join back, but having Percy travel with the hunters all day every day would probably come close to torture for him." Zoe said now, which I was glad about. After all atleast someone cared about what I thought or how I felt.

"Zoe is kind of right, not to disrespect you Artemis, but I have friends at Camp and it was always some kind of home for me, so I suggest a compromise. Zoe and I travel together, some weeks we stay with the hunters, some weeks at camp. We are both humans so we can talk and discuss about some adjustments and for how long we will stay where." I said now, kinda happy I came up with that. I guess you cant spend most of your time with a smart person like Annabeth and dont get something off of it.

"Further I have one or two things to do before I can travel anywhere and I would really appreciate some kind of transportation, so I dont need to drive through the whole US when I want to go to New Rome." I said now thinking about how to continue and what to do first.

"Well Percy, thats why I have this Ring for you. For me it seemed, to leave my son without any Gift at all, after he saved the world again, would be a bit unfair." With that Poseidon took a simple silver Ring with an Saphire in it out of his pocket and gave it to me. It really was totally simple, the only decoration beeing the Saphire.

"You may need some practice, but with it you _should_ be able to flash yourself." He added.

"I _should_?"

"Well there wasnt really time to let anybody else test it and that I can flash without it should be obvious..." Poseidon said, while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh..."

"Well, you said you wanted to do some things before you can leave. What is it?" He asked now, eager to change the topic.

"First, I would like to visit mom. I havent seen her since Hera took me, and she probably thinks im dead."

"I will bring you there Percy and then return to my Hunters. When you are done just pray to me, but I hope that you are fine with starting with the hunters and not Camp."

"I will accompany you Percy, I dont know how exactly we need to stay close, but I would like to get to know the woman who managed to actually raise a man like you." Zoe said, while Im pretty sure she blushed a bit at her last commentary. Wow, Annabeth is gone for only a few days and my sanity is already slipping. That was fast.

"Then its sealed. Percy, if you ever need something, dont hesitate to Message me and I will do what I can."

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it." I said with a small smile as Artemis touched Zoes and my shoulder and everything went bright.

 **Line Break**

 **Manhattan In front of Sallys Apartment; 3rd**

Percy and Zoe arrived in a flash in a street in Manhattan. For the people living in New York it didnt seem to be unusual to just flash into existence, because literally no one cared.

The two of them quickly made their way to an Entrance, ringing the bell of the Apartment labeled :"Jackson". The door buzzed and they quickly made their way upstairs to the Apartment door. They stood their in an awkward silence, waiting for the door to open. Percy was obviously nervous, he even tried to straighten out his shirt and ruffled his hair with his hands. Zoe smiled when she saw this: fighting Giants, Titans and Primordials, no problem for Perseus Jackson, but an encounter with his mother makes him sweat. She gotta admit that was kind of cute. Wait. Nevermind it was not. Hah, you dont really think Zoe Nightshade would think of a male as cute right? Yeah total bullshit.

Steps were heard on the other side of the door and Percy got even more nervous. Fidgeting with his hands he stepped from one foot to the other, until Zoe laid a reassuring hand on his forearm and smiled at him. He smiled back and actually calmed down a bit, at least that was until the door opened.

There stood Sally Jackson, one of the greatest Persons to ever walk on Earth in all her glory wearing a dirty apron, and she was totally stunned at seeing her son after nearly a year.

"Hey mom, Im back home." Percy with a small smile.

Sally snapped out of her shock and rushed forward to hug her son. They embraced each other tightly, while Percy muttered soothing words in her ears that he´s fine and back and wont leave her like that again.

After about a minute they cut the embrace and Sally looked, slightly confused, at Zoe. She probably expected Annabeth beeing with Percy. She knew he lost his memories, when he was taken by Hera, but she wont take Annabeth from him would she?

"Sorry my dear, where are my manners. Im Sally Jackson, and who might you be?" Sally asked regaining her posture.

"Hello Ms. Jackson, Im Zoe."

"Zoe? Percy said something about a Zoe he knew. So you are not from the Roman Camp I guess. But where is Annabeth then? Shouldnt she be with you when you finally come home?" She said directing her glance back to Percy.

At the mentioning of Annabeth, Percys face fell. His eyes began to sting and he seemed unable to talk. Realization hit Sally in an instant and rushed forward again to hug her son.

"She-She´s gone mom. She died fighting against Gaea, like the hero she was." Percy barely managed to voice out.

"Oh Percy, Im so sorry." Sally said soothingly while stroking his hair like he was a little child.

Percy though remained kind of stoic, the only indication for his grieve was a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Zoe stood next next to them Mother-Son pair, feeling really, really uncomfortable.

"Listen mom, Im fine. Or, well Im not fine but it is okay, you know? I guess I accepted her death." Percy said, his voice trembling. Oh boy, he was for sure not fine and he certainly did _not_ accept her death, but he wouldnt make his mother worry more about him when he just came backer after nearly a year missing.

"We should go inside mom, I would like to , uhm, tell you of my Quests."

"Quests?" Sally said, concern evident in her voice "like more than one?"

"Uhm yeah actually... you know what, I would love to have one of your blue Cookies before I start my, uhm, tale" Percy said, slyly.

 **Line Break**

Once everybody was seated on a couch, armed with a handful of blue Cookies, Percy started to explain everything that happened since he woke up.

And for the first time in his life, he told his mom everything about his Quest, not leaving out even the toughest parts or closest battles.

Starting with his journey to New Rome, to his Quest, his fights with the Giants, the travel and the troubles on the Argo II and the battle against Gaea, including Annabeth´s death. He even mentioned Tartarus and how he kind of jumped in after Annabeth, or rather refused to let her fall down on her own.

After he finished his tale, his mom was crying silently. Zoe though looked at the one respectable man she knew in a new way. She knew that Percys love for Annabeth was pure and that he was a great hero, but the things she couldnt see, like Tartarus, made her look at him in awe and kind of in pity. She knew Percy wont like it if he recognized the pity in her glance, but she couldnt help it. There was one male, who has been raised to be a fair, loyal and nice person and he gets this bullshit.

Not that the life of a Demigod isnt hard enough, he gets the worst, the hardest and the toughest challenges and tasks she could imagine. Still there was Perseus Jackson, smiling at his mother, his eyes full of love, though they didnt twinkle like they used to. Yeah she noticed the sadness in his eyes and she was sure his mother did aswell. He, still, tried to remain strong for his loved ones, though he just lost the love of his life.

Percy hugged his mom, which made her stop crying and looking at him, sadness in her eyes. Then she looked at Zoe, now rather confused than sad.

"Well that doesnt explain who you are exactly." Sally now rather asked than stated.

"Well Mom, you know I have been offered Godhood right? Yeah well they offered it again, I declined again, I tried to trick them into reviving Annabeth but the Fates said it couldnt be her. So they, instead, brought Zoe back to life, a former Hesperide and a millenia old Lieutenant of Artemis." Percy now said matter-o-factly.

"Not to disrespect you Zoe, but why would the Fates think its a good idea to bring back a man hating Huntress instead of Annabeth? It was, after all, a gift for Percy." Sally now looked utterly confused.

"Uh mom, you know the Quest to save Artemis? Zoe was the one who died and we eventually became, eh, friends? I guess." Percy said now, not beeing sure if "friend" was the right term for their relationship back then. Cant tell him wrong right there, that was kind of an unusual situation.

"Oh, right you told me that there were 2 Huntresses you couldve saved. Well, Im glad that you are back Zoe and Im glad that some of your guilt has been relived." Sally said with a smile.

Zoe though, what could be the other logical reaction to hear something like this be, punched Percy. Again. Starts to get annoying. Atleast thats what he thought.

"Ouch, Zoe stop punching me! This whole "beeing close because of the Fates" bullshit wont work if we dont get along!" Percy said though he wasnt angry, he wasnt pleased either.

" _Beeing close because of the Fates bullshit?_ Percy what do you mean?" Well Sally hasnt been confused so often a day in a long time.

"Well you see mom, because I requested her revival, our Fates has become related. We have no idea how or in which way, but the Fates told us that we needed to stay close to each other. It would decide over the worlds Fate etc. etc., not that I havent heard of _that_ before. I guess the next level after beeing included in 2 great Prophecys is that the Fates start telling you your Job personally with a kind visit and some soothing words." Percy said, not really sounding angry but tired. Percy Jackson was, after 2 Great Prophecys, Tartarus, Annabeths death and the new Message tired. Theres no more describing word of his emotions or mental state right now.

"Oh alright, so I guess you will leave again soon right?" Sally said, now a bit sad that Percy probably will leave yet again for another dangerous Quest: visiting the man haters.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to you and see my perfect mother again after beeing away from home for such a long time." Percy said, now smiling, though there was a hint of sadness.

"Very well my dear, but I would like to talk to Zoe for a moment." Sally said firmly. Zoe was confused though, she thought she will simply sit by, speak when she was adressed and later left with Percy. What would his mother like to talk about with her?

Percy though leaned back and nodded, not getting the hint that she would like to talk to her _alone._

"Percy, alone."

His mouth formed a silent oh! and he quickly stood up, moving to his room.

"So Zoe, the Fates revived you instead of Annabeth and now you 2 need to stay close, right?" Sally spoke.

"Yes Ms. Jackson, thats atleast what they said, though Im not sure how that will work out after all." Zoe said looking to ground, while thinking about her man hating sisters. Percy wont have an easy life with the hunt at the next corner.

"Zoe, I am his mother and I saw the sadness in his eyes, the fact, that he is not fine with Annabeths death. It seems like you 2 will spend a lot of time together so I would like you to try to get him to talk about his grieve. It may not work out fast, or easily, but it will destroy him if he doesnt process it. Further, you are, excuse my bluntness, kind of an replacement for Annabeth and your Fates are, in fact, related now. You dont know what this all together implies right?" Sally stated, asked and requested at once. Zoe tried not to blush when she thought about all the "time spent together" with Percy. It didnt work and Sally, for sure, noticed.

"Yeah I saw it aswell, but Im not sure if Im the best person to do so, but I will try my best, thats the least I can do, after all he is responsible for my revival. Though I dont know what you or the Fates are implying, would you care to explain?" Zoe tried to stay formal, but was also curious what this woman worked out, only minutes after hearing the Fates words.

"That matters not right now my dear, just please watch out for Percy. He is, to say the least, exceptional good at finding trouble on his own." Sally said now, ending the conversation.

Zoe was confused, but this woman seemed to be wiser than she wants to admit, so she trusted her words, and stood up to get Percy.

"Oh and Zoe" Zoe turned around to see Sally smiling at her, "call me Sally."

 **Line Break**

After leaving Sally´s Apartment, and Percy telling her to greet Paul when he comes back from work, the 2 prayed to Artemis. In an instant they were engulfed in bright light, beeing companied with the usual nausea.

They have been flashed before, but it would take a lot more times to get them used to it.

They appeared in an clearing, in front of Artemis. Behind her was a tent, like the hunters had.

"Good, you are just in time for dinner." Artemis said, smiling at her old friend.

"Percy, you will have a tent like the huntresses but I would recommend staying away from the camp unless you are companied by a hunter, atleast for the beginning. The camp is about 100 meters in this direction and Zoe will come every morning to get you for Breakfast and the other stuff like training. You need to take care of the other things yourself like washing your clothes but you will train with some of the huntresses and, which Im excited for, with me." Artemis said to Percy in a firm tone, radiating authority.

Well shit. Another Immortal to fight against. And of course it had to be Artemis. Not some stupid prick like Ares but a skilled and smart Huntress. She was, after all, one of Olympus best fighters when it came to skill.

"Alright Artemis, got it." Percy said with his trademark lopside grin. Zoe though looked into his eyes, as good as she were able to from the side, and looked for the twinkle he was known for, in vain.

Artemis didnt recognize it, just rolled her eyes at his manners, but I guess that was better than beeing castrated, which probably was the usual treatment for such and gesture towards this goddess.

"So, come on now, we dont have all day and my hunters are hungry." Artemis said, turning in the direction of the camp.

Percys smile disappeared "You know what, tell them I would love to meet them but Im pretty fed up from my moms cookies, Thalia will understand it, and I would like to have some time for myself right now."

Artemis simply nodded friendly in response, while Percy didnt wait any more and simply walked in the completely other direction. Cant blame him, thats the usual reaction to knowing the hunters position, unless you are Apollo or, which is much more likely, gods damn stupid.

As he disappeared in the woods, Zoe turned around to see Artemis looking at her, expecting her to follow her to her fellow sisters.

Zoe though knew what to do, so she simply shook her head, which earned a frown from Artemis, and started following Percy.

Artemis was confused at first, but beeing as smart as she was she quickly thought of the Fates words, and knew Zoe just did her Job. What she didnt know of was Sallys request and further, the real meaning behind the Fates words.

 **Line Break**

Percy came to a small creek and sat down next to it, staring into the water. He simply wasnt able to get those storm grey eyes out of his mind, neither her Cinderella like curls and, which was the worst after all, her laughter. High and full of mirth and the complete opposite to her usual serious behavement. His head hang low, his palms over his eyes. But he, or rather his body refused to cry openly. It refused to sob, breaking down, to grieve freely over his loss. Why? Why couldnt he show his sadness? What was wrong with him, he thought while, yet again, one single tear rolled down his cheek.

What then startled him, or rather utterly shocked him was the soft hand that wiped it away. In the blink of an eye he stood up, took out Riptide and had it aimed at the intruders chest.

"I never expected to be threatened by my own Immortality." Said Zoe Nightshade, barely containing a laughter.

"What the fuck?! I didnt even recognized you, let alone hear you." Percy said still shocked though he recapped his trustworthy Blade with which he masteres so many Challenges.

"Millenia old huntress? Lieutenant of Artemis? Gods you really are a Seaweed Brain" Zoe said, now smiling.

Percys smile faded, but only so slightly, Zoe nearly missed it, but she was sure she saw it.

 _Seaweed Brain, of course_ she thought, mentally facepalming. That was _her_ nickname for him.

"Listen Percy, I know you are, in fact, not fine with her death, and you need to talk about it, with anyone. Otherwise it will destroy you." Zoe said with real concern in her voice.

He quickly straightened his back, regained his smile, though Zoe knew it was fake. She didnt watch him for 3 years for nothing.

"Im fine Zoe, really. Yes I am sad, but her time has come and there was nothing I couldve done." Percy said.

Zoe simply sighed in response, in defeat, knowing she cant force him to talk. Okay thats not true, she could very well, but her eh _conversation tactics_ wont do any good for their relationship.

"Come on Percy, lets get something to eat. And you cant escape the hunters forever." Zoe said, now a sadistic smile gracing her lips, while she grabbed Percy at his collar and dragging him along with her.

Thats gonna be one hades of a long evening for the young hero.

 **Well I gotta admit, I didnt expect any response at all and Im pretty happy that there are people who are actually reading this and taking a liking to it. So yeah, thank you guys, Im going to vacation tomorrow so Im not completely sure, how much I will be able to Update, because writing on an ipad without a keyboard sucks, but I guess time will tell. Btw you guys can send me some ideas you have or may like in this Story. Though there is no garanty that it will occur, I would be glad to have some input from the outside. And please correct me if im getting something wrong or making a grammatically mistake over and over again, im not a native speaker and im pretty sure you guys know it.**

 **Well then, until later guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So Im starting writing on my tablet now and it sucks. I will, while im not at home, make shorter chapters but try to update atleast every few days. Btw, the one guy who sent me something he wants in this story, worry not. I dont want to spoil you but i have something planned, though it may take some time to actually happen. Otherwise, send me suggestions.**

 **Hunters Camp; Percy**

Well, I guess, how bad could some immortal teenage girls be, right? Wrong.

Theyre horrible. It probably wouldve been worse if it hadnt been me though. Though you may think, beeing the person bringing the 2 thousand year old Lieutenant back to life will get you some respect or atleast they treat you like youre human. They dont. Atleast they didnt kill me, or worse. That doesnt mean I did like the encounter at all.

Zoe and I were walking together in silence. The situation was kind of tense, which made sense, relating to our topic back at the creek. But I seriously cant talk to somebody, and especially not her, about that. She wont understand it at all and will simply start punching me again. No one would unterstand at all.

As we were reaching the outskirts of the hunters Camp I snapped back into reality. I have to be really, really careful now. Quickly scanning the area I saw that there were no hunters nearby. Yeah right, Artemis said they were eating dinner…

Following Zoe to the dining area, which was actually a tent with an open front, I saw the hunters or rather, the hunters were seeing Zoe and me. I received a not so heartly welcome. No suprise though, rather I received glares and snorts. Charming.

Zoe instantly was tackled by a few huntresses, I guess those who knew her before. Thalia instead ran straight into my open arms, which earned me a few more glares. But I gotta be honest, I dont care what they think. I missed Thalia, I havent seen her for nearly a year. She is, after all, one of my dearest cousins, alongside with Nico.

„Hey Pinecone Face, you know, no one will believe you are a huntress of Artemis if you pounce at a guy coming into your Camp" I said, while Thalia shot me a glare. Earlier it maybe wouldve scared me, but I know her and that shes faking it.

„Oh, I just thought that Perseus Jackson is no simple guy, but if you think he is just a mere male, you must be right" Now it was my time for a glare, though I couldnt hold it long enough to hide my smirk.

Artemis coughed discretely, trying to regain attention and maybe, just maybe get her Lieutenant from hugging a boy.

„So as you all know, this guy over there is Perseus Jackson. I view him as a friend and hes done more for Olympus and the world than anyone ever before. The two wars were hard for him, so I expect you girls to not make his life even harder." Artemis said, now that she got the hunters attention back.

Most of the glares on me remained, but some softened and some huntresses even smiled at me. I smiled back with my lop side grin, which made Artemis cough again.

Afterwards I got to know the hunters. They were 12 including Zoe and Thalia. They lost many sisters during the last war, 20 only because of Orion.

Dinner was kind of chilled, I even managed to talk to the hunters without getting my dick cut off, which is like more most males can say about their encounter with them. Yeah Im special after all.

I even joked a bit with Thalia and Zoe, though Zoe seemed to have her gaze fixed on me, but without looking in my eyes. Weird.

Thalia though was super excited that I will stay for a few weeks and was talking about how only Nico was missing to bring the trio back together. I miss the old days. Hunting simple monsters, do some quests for some Gods, meeting the cousins, Grover and Annabeth. Annabeth. I miss her. Why did it need to be her. Ok, I dont want anyone to die at all, but its still unfair. After all we have done.

I cant believe that the Fates _werent able_ to bring Annabeth back but Zoe. Why? Not that Im not happy that Zoe is back, but why her and why not _her_? Ugh I guess Im sounding egoistic again. But I want to be egoistic when it comes to Annabeth. I want her back, alive and live my life with her. Thats what we deserve after these wars. Not death and grieve.

Well, if my life havent been unfair until now, it would be now for sure. And now that the Fates explained what their _actual_ Job was, there isnt even someone I can blame for all that crap. Great.

Weird enough, Zoe seemed to recognize my mood and soothingly laid her hand on my forearm and smiled at me. I smiled back, which made her blush and Thalia, well Thalia…

She spit out her food, eyes bulging and started to cough violently. I started clapping her on her back, while Zoe quickly took her hand away from me, still blushing.

Artemis, sitting close to her Lieutenant, quickly came over, taking care for Thalia. After she stopped coughing, Artemis was obviously curious what happened.

„Oh you know, Percy just remembered me, that when he brought the golden fleece to camp, he found Grover wearing a wedding dress, on the way to be a Cyclops bride."

Wow thanks Thalia. Didnt expect you to save my manhood that creatively. That was, of course, no lie, but how she thought of that so fast is impressive.

Artemis smiled a bit, thinking of a man in the role of a woman. Wow I really hope I never anger her seriously **(hell yeah he will)**. Other than that _situation_ dinner went well.

Afterwards there was a bonfire which I eventually was even invited to by the hunters, but I declined gratefully. I have had a long day, meeting my mother and this stuff, so I asked Zoe to bring me to my tent. Im still not comfortable with the hunters so close.

While we were walking we were talking about nonsense, some adventures of us.

When we were there I was going to say goodbye to her, when she suddenly hugged me. I was shocked and blushed a bit, but hugged her back.

„What was that for?" I said, still not sure if that just happened.

„I know you are not fine, and because you are my friend, I am there for you if you need to talk. Please think about it, good night" and with that Zoe left me, standing in my tent entrance, not really able to form a thought.

 **Line Break**

 **Zoe**

While beeing on the way to my tent, I was thinking about how to help Percy to get better.

Stupid Percy. Acting all good, but he wont simply talk to me. I have to think of something. Something special after all, maybe something that helps him with Annabeth. But what can I do? We dont even know each other pretty well. I have no Idea what he likes to do in his freetime.

Maybe I can ask Thalia or this weird, Hades boy. Nico? I think it was Nico. Maybe one of them knows how to help Percy.

Oh Percy, why does it always needs to be you?

 **3rd**

While Zoe were walking to her tent, there was a certain daughter of Zeus, wating for her to, uhm, well lets say _talk_ about ones titans daughter behavior around a well know Demi God.

Thalia stood at the entrance of Zoes tent, arms crossed and a frown on her face. Zoes behavior confused her, she of course knew, that Zoe is Percys friend, but its kinda different. It seemed like Zoe _liked_ comforting Percy. And the contact was unnecessary. Why would the man hating Huntress touch a _boy_ , nonetheless, voluntarily.

Well, Thalia had some ideas why a woman would like to _touch_ Percy, but not one of Artemis huntresses.

And further, he just lost Annabeth, he wouldnt want stuff like this. Thalia was pretty sure that, if Percy would be looking for some, lets say fun, Aphrodite would gratefully comply.

While Thalia were still thinking about how much of a slut Aphrodite actually is, Zoe arrived at her tent, confused why Thalia were standing there, staring into the nothingness.

With a cough she tried to make Thalia recognize her. Thalia snapped out of her thoughts, looked confused at Zoe for a moment and then remembered where she were and what she wanted to do.

"Ah, hi Zoe"

"Hey Thalia, is there a particular reason youre waiting at my tent?" Zoe said with scepsis in her voice.

"Well Zoe, ive recognized some... _actions_ at dinner. So for example you, beeing eager to comfort Percy. Is there something you would like to eleborate?" Thalia said, cocking one eye brow.

"What? What are you talking about? I just comforted him, because he is my friend and he has done a lot for me. Anyway, I have something to talk about aswell. I was going to look for you tomorrow, but since youre here we can deal with it know aswell." Zoe said, maybe a little bit too eager to change the topic.

Thalia noticed it, but wasnt too sure if she saw it right.

"Uhm okay, sure, go on."

„So, we both know Percy is still pretty sad and totally not fine how he pretends to be."

"Uhm yeah. I guess"

"I need to do something to get him out of his depression. But I cant really think of something." Zoe said now.

"I also wanted to ask this Nico guy, maybe he can help. You 2 know Percy the best and you maybe can think of something that helps him to get some of his usualy mirth back."

Thalia was a bit shocked at Zoes explanation. Sure she and Percy were friends, but she really seemed to care. Maybe she saw it right that Zoe wanted to change the topic.

"I honestly dont know, I mean it was _Annabeth_ , Zoe. She was the love of his life. Im not sure if he will ever be fine again." Thalia said now, sadness evident in her voice.

"We should ask Nico, maybe he has an idea. If you dont mind, I would like to go to bed now." Zoe said with a sigh and went past Thalia.

But she wouldnt sleep yet. When Thalia spoke about Annabeth, an idea began to form in her head, but she wasnt sure yet, how to fulfill it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here I am. Im back from vacation and it was tiring. I didnt really have that much time just for me and Im sorry for those who wanted more chapters. Until now Im not completely sure how to make the whole plot of the story, only some directions. I have my ideas I want to have included but that it was. Well I guess we will see where it goes.**

 **Next Morning, Hunters Camp; Percy**

Well this night sucked. I couldnt sleep. And because the same thoughts all the time. Stormy Grey eyes.

Fuck my life.

Why? I still dont get it. Who is responsible for fate if its not the Fates? And why does he/she/it hates me?

Okay, that leads nowhere. Later in the night, these grey eyes were replaced. And by what? Onyx eyes of a certain huntress of course. Great. I often thought back about dinner. How Zoe comforted me. I cant help it, but think that it felt great. Wow. _Fantastic_. I already start to think about another woman. Whats wrong with me? Gods.

The thoughts about Zoe though were interrupted by thoughts about a certain satyr. Fuck. I seriously forgot Grover. Whats wrong with me? He is, after all, my best friend. I need to contact him soon. Our empathy link was only supressed right? So it still is there. I couldve killed him when I jumped after Annabeth. Great. Thats _exactly_ what I needed now to get my sleep.

Eventually it worked though.

I was woken up by some kind of knocking at my tent which sounded weird, because a tent isnt that stable. The tent wasnt impressive. A bed and some kind of a closet. I groaned, wanting to finally get some nights of good sleep after the war. Yeah thats probably not how it works if you are me.

Then, there was again a knocking sound.

"What!?" Okay well, that was not _that_ friendly.

"Percy, wake up. Geez, you are so lazy."

Oh so its Zoe.

"Okay, chill. Im coming out."

I quickly stood up, after all Zoe and I need to have a somewhat good relationship. Which is kinda hard already, referring to the fact that she is a man hating huntress.

I put on my pants and a shirt and made my way to the entrance.

"Gods, you need to take a shower" Zoe said with disgust in her face. Wow thank you. How charming.

"Thank you Zoe, a good morning for you too." I said with a grin.

"Seriously, take a shower before breakfast. The hunters will think a bear intruded theyre camp" Zoe said, still disgusted.

"Ok, ok. But how should I take a shower? You dont have showers here right?"

"Nah but you can take a bath. You can take the creek. I will come in about half an hour to pick you up." Zoe said, turning around to the hunters Camp and walking away.

"Wow what a nice morning Conversation" I said to myself, sighing and walking towards the creek.

 **Line Break (no, Zoe wont see him bathing)**

When I was finished I sat down at the creek, right about where I sat yesterday. I was thinking about my life with the hunters. Well, to be honest, I expected it to be worse. I still have my balls. I havent been hurt until now. And some of the hunters even seemed to like me. Kind of.

But Im still excited for Camp. It always has been a home for me. A second home. I remember it like it was yesterday, when I came there. I just defeated the minotaur and thought I lost my mom. Thank the gods I was wrong.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a cough right next to me. And with that I mean _right next to me._ Like close enough to feel ones breath. She really was a great huntress.

"Hey Zoe."

"You coming now?" Zoe said.

"Sure, lets go. By the way, what will we/I do today?" I asked while standing up.

"Well Artemis wanted to spar with you. She seemed to be really excited."

Oh great. That will hurt.

"Oh great. That will hurt." I said out loud.

"Dont underestimate yourself Percy. You are one of the best sword fighters I have ever seen. And I saw the original Perseus and Achilles." Zoe said now, maybe even a bit proud that Im wielding her sword after all.

"Wow, gotta admit, that was one hades of a compliment. Thank you" I said trying to sound sarcastic. It didnt work that well.

Zoe seemed to recognize that and started laughing. Yeah her laugh sounds great. I actually dont know how to describe it, but you just have to like it.

I started smiling like a mad man. Her laughter simply made me happy. I dont know why, but since Annabeths death I only has been really happy when I was with Zoe. Maybe that had something to do with our Fates. Who knows.

Well, the need of beeing close to Zoe isnt that bad after all I guess. Shes nice and has a lot of interesting Storys to tell. Maybe, just maybe, we can make this work out.

By the time I finished this thought we reached the dining tent, which was again filled with hunters. I still received some glares but a lot less. Most of them remained kind of stoic or focused on their conversations. Artemis smiled at Zoe and me, while Thalia had a mischievous grin on her lips when she saw me and Zoe and stood up to hug me.

"You know Percy, I though maybe we should go shopping or something like that. I havent been since about a year and I think same goes for you." Thalia said after she hugged me. Gods I really missed her. She was like a sister for me after we got over our complications at the beginning.

"Sure Thals, sounds good." I said while I recognized Zoe standing next to us awkwardly.

"Hey Zoe, would you like to acompany us?" I said now, directed to Zoe, obviously.

She looked a bit taken aback but quickly regained her posture.

"Sure. I would really like to." She said with a small smile.

I smiled back and went to sit down, appareantly not recognizing the heat rising to Zoes face at my smile.

Well, Breakfast wasnt that impressive. It was meat and bread but I actually cant complain. I liked it and on the Argo we never had that much of really fresh meat. Though Leo was a quite good cook and we had the plates from Camp, it still wasnt the same.

During Breakfast, I talked to Thalia where we should head to and got to know that we were pretty much in the middle of america.

Since Im not that much of a Geographie guy, we decided to ask Artemis to teleport us to San Diego. I have heard it is a beautiful city and its one I´ve never been to before.

But before we can head there, Im going to get beaten by a Certain goddess.

Breakfast went kinda smooth from then on. I joked around with Thalia and Artemis and Zoe talked about their Adventures together.

Afterwards, I went to the sparring place, which was simply a clearing with targets for their shooting exercises.

Artemis seemed to be hyped up, smiling mischievously. Gotta admit, I had a bad feeling, when I looked at her smile. It sent shivers down my back, like she had one or two ace´s up her sleeves.

The huntresses were hyped up aswell. Though they kinda accept me, they still probably very much would like to see their patron kick one boys ass. The clearing must have been about 30 meters in diameter.

Artemis went over to me, probably making out some rules.

"So Percy, to keep it kinda fair, no powers at all. We both know I could blast you before you can blink." Artemis said, her smile still on her lips.

"Agreed. Anything about weapons?"

"You can use everything you have, other then the teleport ring of yours. I think that would be kinda like using powers."

"Alright, then lets get this going." I said, while I walked kind of in the middle of the clearing, but so that Artemis can be in the middle aswell, if you know what Im talking about.

 **3rd**

Percy and Artemis both were facing each other, Artemis with her bow and Percy with Riptide drawn.

Thalia acted as referee and stood at the side of the clearing, whereas the hunters stood behind some kind of a wooden wall. Safety first.

"Alright, be fair! 3, 2, 1, GO!"

With that, Artemis started shooting arrow after arrow at Percy. They came with unnatural speed, one after another. But Percy hasnt won 2 wars for nothing. Even though he was facing the goddess of archery, he deflected or dodged every single arrow she shot at him. Some came closer to him, some werent even slightly dangerous, but it was hard for him to gain ground.

Ever so slowly he approached her, which was kinda frustatious, since Artemis had no problem shooting while kiting at all. She ran through the clearing, trying to get a hit, in vain. Percy, on the other hand, had no chance of reaching her, since he permanently needed to dodge arrows. His first idea was to wait until she ran out of arrows and attack her then. He realized a bit late, that she doesnt even has a quiver. The arrows simply appeared when she drew the string back.

This went on and on for some minutes already now, and Percy knew that he would be the first one to tire out. When you fight gods, thats simply how it works. Percy was always told that he was stupid, a _Seaweed Brain_ , but if there was one thing he was good and clever at, it was fighting. He did it now for nearly 6 years, and even though he was known for fighting like a demon because he had no pattern, he didnt slash on and on without a plan. And a plan now formed in his head.

He concentrated on Artemis steps and her pulling of the bowstring. When he found the right moment, while one of her feet were in the air, he threw Riptide. Yeah thats one hades of a Percy thing to do. Throw your weapon away is exactly what you expect from him. Well you do, Artemis didnt. Riptide rotated through the air, at her. She, surprised stopped shooting and jumped to the side. In this time, Percy sprinted at her, tackling her to the ground and her bow out of her hand. She of course rolled off and so did he, but he was too close to her for her to take her bow out again.

The hunters, who cheered most of the time, seeing that Artemis came out on top before, now were pretty, _pretty,_ quiet.

And Riptide, as it is its charm, returned to Percys pocket, from where he drew it again and started attacking Artemis.

Even though Artemis is the goddess of Archery, she also is the goddess of hunt, which includes her typical hunting knifes. Both definetely not long enough to match Riptide, but she was skilled and so she parried Percys attacks. Percy on the other hand, had fought Gods, Titans and Giants in close combat before, and he for sure knew how to do it now.

Whereas Artemis had the upper hand before, Percy was now dominating the spar. Faster than the hunters could see, let alone react he slashed at Artemis time after time. You know when he fought Chrysaor? It wasnt _that_ one sided now, but he was definetely on top.

Zoe stared in awe, she had seen Percy´s swordfight before, and she didnt lie when she said he was one of the best she has ever seen. Well, now she considered calling him _the best_ she has ever seen. The grace and beauty in movement Percy usually saw when he looked at Zoe, now was his own. Dodge, block, strike, repeat. Without one flaw he fought the goddess, gaining centimeter after centimeter of ground. Close range combat was _his_ territory. He ducked under one of Artemis strikes, hit her other wrist with his left fist, which made her drop one of her knifes. The other one quickly followed after a brutal strike from Riptide.

The clearing was drop dead silent, the goddess seemed to be defeated. But Percy forgot her smile. The smile that sent shivers down his back. Well, he should have. Because he now will get to know what it meant. Right when he wanted to aim Riptide at her neck, ask her to yield, she rolled away, pulled something from her belt and slashed at his stomach. The slash wont have been a problem after all. No, it was the weapon. The weapon. It was a simple knife. Okay well, no simple knife. It was a celestial bronze knife. This knife though, looked exactly like the one Luke killed himself with. The one that fell into Tartarus. The one Annabeth had since she was 7 years old.

Percy, before concentrated, now looked like he got hit by a truck. He froze. As he froze, he didnt react to Artemis strike, which hit him into the side. But Percy didnt move. His gaze were fixed onto the knife Artemis held in her hand, until it cut into his flesh. He looked from the knife hilt to Artemis, confusion, pain and sadness in his eyes.

"How...?" He managed to say, barely audible, before he collapsed.

The scene only lasted for about 4 seconds, but for Zoe and the other huntresses it felt like hours. Especially for Zoe and Thalia.

That was when they snapped out of their stupor. Zoe rushed to Percy, trying to catch him before he hit the ground, while Thalia ran off to get Nectar and Ambrosia.

Artemis moment of Victory and the smile on her face lasted for about half a second. The half second after Percy froze and before he got hit with the knife. It was her plan to make him topple, but she didnt expect _that._

Now she rushed forward, trying to help him, though Zoe was faster.

She laid his head in her lap, stroked his sweat soked hair out of his face and tried to make this more comfortable for him, which was kinda unnecessary since he was unconcious. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued to mutter "Percy please..."

Artemis wanted to help, but just got an angry glare from Zoe and a "Havent you done enough?" which really hurt her, hearing it from her oldest friend.

By then, Thalia returned with the godly food. Not beeing careful now, she pulled the knife out of Percys side and poured Nectar over the wound. She took some of the Ambrosie and stuffed it into Percys mouth, which he chewed and swallowed out of reflex. Yeah, thats the kind of reflexes you get when you fight monsters for over 6 years.

The effects were instant, the wound started to close up and his face regained some of his colour. That was by far not the worst wound he ever had, it was the knife that made it. Artemis´ ace. Zoe sighed relieved. She stopped crying, and now was even a bit ashamed of her actions, but she still was mad at Artemis.

"You are going to flash us into his tent, him into his bed. I will take care of him, but you will stay away, understood?" Zoe said to Artemis with authority and without any kind of the usual respect she had for her goddess. Artemis simply nodded and did as Zoe said. The two appeared in his tent, he in his bed, just as Zoe said.

Zoe couldnt believe that Artemis would do something like this, just so she doesnt loose. It was obviously her intention to startle him, but that was too much.

But there now was no time to think about that, she had more urgent problem to deal with. She turned around to the still knocked out Percy in his clothes which were bloody and not much more than straps. Zoe sighed and went to work.

 **Line Break**

When Percy woke up, he realized that he wasnt feeling as bad as he expected. The second thing he realized that he was laying in his bed. The third thing though was weird, he only wore underwear. The fourth thing though was even weirder. It was that Zoe was sitting in a chair facing him.

"Uhm hi?" He said, not really sure how he got into his bed and out of his clothes. He saw a small bundle of bloody rags. Okay that was where his clothes went.

"How are you feeling?" Zoe said now, pouncing out of her chair on to his side on the bed.

"Quite good. How did I get here, and how did I get out of my clothes?"

At that Zoe blushed a bit and Percy now pretty much knew how he got out of his clothes, which made him blush aswell.

"Artemis flashed us here, so you can sleep. And well, how you got out of your clothes is kinda obvious, isnt it?" Zoe said, still with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, it is... Wait what time is it?"

"Not too sure, maybe around 12 AM? You werent out that long." Zoe was pretty eager to get away from the whole clothes topic.

"So we still can go to San Diego right?" Percy said, making his way out of his bed.

"No we cant! You need rest. And-" Zoe stopped mid sentence. Percy, now standing in front of his closet turned around to see why. What he saw was kinda funny. Zoe´s cheeks were beet red and her gaze was narrowed. Yup, he forgot that he was only in his underwear. Now his face was beet red aswell.

"Uhm sorry, I uh, I forgot." Percy stumbled out, while he quickly through some clothes over.

"Still, we cant go, you need to rest. That wound was not nothing Percy!"

"Im fine really. We just need to get Thalia and ask Artemis to flash us." Percy said, on the way out of the tent.

Zoe stomped out of it behind him. "Percy no, you cant, seriously. And I would like to not to ask Artemis for something now."

"We can, and why dont you want to ask Artemis to flash us to San Diego?"

"Well, I wasnt exactly nice, after she tricked an stabbed you. You know how gods are, when you dont show them respect. But it was _you_ , she simply cant do stuff like that. That was treacherous." Before she recognized how she spoke out _you,_ Percy already recognized it and couldnt help but be happy about it. After all, it was Artemis Zoe spoke to. Though it wasnt one of her fairest actions, he wont blame her. She said fight with everything you have and he agreed. That was simply part of her tactic. And even though it shocked him, it was a good one.

Getting back to the way Zoe said _you,_ Percy decided to tease her.

"Aww Zoe, you actually care about me. Thats so cute." Well, yeah seems like that wasnt the best idea. That comment earned him another punch. Zoe blushed a bit, though she really was angry. And Percy seemed to realize, because his sly smile quickly vanished.

"Listen Zoe, I appreciate your concern, but she fought following the rules and Im fine." Percy now smiled less slyly, but soft.

Zoe was still grumpy, which looked super cute in Percys opinion, but he kept it for himself. He´s got enough of the whole punching stuff.

"Alright lets go and get Thalia." and with that Zoe walked past Percy, head high and the steps firm. Percy couldnt help it but be reminden of Annabeth.

He simply sighed and followed her to the Hunters Camp.

When they found Thalia, she tackled Percy in a hug. She wouldnt admit it, but Annabeths death had hit her pretty hard and she doesnt want to loose another member of her little family. Thats why she was so unusual affectionate when it comes to Percy.

"Gods Kelp Head, Im so sorry. I wouldnt expect her to do _that._ "

"Its alright Thals, but Im still down for a trip to San Diego, you still in?" Percy asked, his lop sided grin on his lips.

"Sure, but we need to ask Artemis for that unless you already learned how to use your ring. You havent right?"

"Nah, no time, needed to survive a bunch of man hating teenage girls, you know? Just the usual Percy Jackson stuff, nothing special at all." Well, I leave it up to you guys to decide if that was sarcastic or not.

"Oh come on, lets go already, Im hungry." Zoe interrupted now, before Thalia could retort.

And with that the three of them went to find Artemis.

Well, atleast until they realized that they simply could pray to her. It was Percy by the way who thought of that. Yup, Percy.

So, Artemis flashed into existence and instantly tried to apologize to Percy. It wasnt like "please forgive me" but rather like "listen Percy, I didnt want that to happen" which probably was a lot more of an apology than she was used to. Especially it beeing directed to a male.

"Artemis, dont worry, Its alright. We agreed on using every weapon and you simply did what was included in the rules. But I would really appreciate it if you would flash us to San Diego." Percy answered, still smiling his lop sided smile.

"Okay, sure, though I would appreciate it if I wouldnt be used as some kind of an travelling method." Artemis said, now smiling aswell.

And with that the three gathered up and flashed them to San Diego.

 **Ok guys, tomorrow I will continue writing, next chapter will probably come then. Ive got some more ideas now, but the trip to the city is the first thing to happen. Not so much action right now, but before the "Fate of the world" is decided, I would like to get some events through and get Zoe and Percy a little closer. See you then**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I go again. A big thank you to all the people who write reviews btw. Its a great feeling to know people actually like what you are writing. Since Im from europe and have never been to the US I just chose San Diego out of a list of beautiful cities I found online. I dont know street names etc. so I will not be so punctual when it comes to places and just assume somewhere in San Diego it is as I described.**

 **San Diego; 3rd**

The three appeared in some kind of a small alley. The nausea got less and less, atleast for Percy and Zoe. Must be because Percy and Zoe are flashing kinda often the last days. Thalia though wasnt that fine. She nearly vomitted.

After they gathered up and Thalia was doing a little better, they went to find something to eat. Soon they found a mall close to the water, which reminded Percy that San Diego appareantly had a beach.

"Hey Girls?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we go to the beach after we went shopping? I wasnt at one since a few months now. And the weather is great."

"Uhm Percy, you might have recognized that you are with 2 Huntresses of Artemis. You dont seriously expect us to have Bikinis and run around in them at a over filled beach right?" Zoe said now, though she wasnt completely there with her mind. Her mind though was thinking about Percy. Only in shorts. Okay... I guess thats enough.

"Uhm you dont? Dont you ever do something fun, like going to the beach and stuff like that?"

"Well, first off, we are Hunters, and thats what we do most of the time. We sometimes do fun things, but beeing a Huntress is our first priority. And well, Bikinis are kind of showing off, something no huntress would ever do." Zoe said, sounding annoyed, because, well because it should be obvious that a huntress of Artemis certainly not shows her body off.

"Oh. Well then lets go buy you girls something for the beach. Come on, I love the beach. How could you not?" Percy said with a whiny voice.

Zoe and Thalia sighed in unison. Gods he really is a Kelp head.

"Percy, do you really think that Zoe and I would like to buy off showing clothes with a guy, nonetheless, and afterwards wear them in a crowded area? Do you even ever think before you talk?"

"Uhm, not really. Ok, compromise. We get something to eat, shop a bit, also swimwear for the two of you and then go to the beach. I will go swimming and you can lay down on a towel, even in your normal clothes and if you feel like it, you can go change real quick and come swim with me. How does that sound?" Percy said, a bit embarassed because it was, in fact, pretty obvious that they dont have this kind of clothes.

Zoe and Thalia sighed in unison again. Percy is really stubborn when he wants. Thalia looked questioning at Zoe, because it was mostly Zoe who was not that fine with going shopping with Percy. Thalia though is kinda like his sister anyway, so thats not too unusual for both of them.

"Uhh... Alright. But lets get something to eat real fast, Im really hungry." Zoe said now in consent. Percy smiled and gestured them to follow him.

They went inside the mall and soon found an asia diner. Zoe always like asian food, since she doesnt gets it too often, and its not so much based on meat which she got enough at the hunt anyway. While they ate, Percy and Thalia told Zoe of their quest in the underworld, where they went to find Hades´ sword with Nico. That reminded Zoe of her not so legal plan. She needed to contact him in the evening so that he can arrange everything. Hopefully he could help.

"So, you literally fell into the river Lethe and didnt loose your memory? How the Hades does that work?" Zoe said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I just though _dry_ like really, really hard and it worked. No idea how though."

Zoe simply shook her head. Percy was one special Demi God.

 **Line Break**

After they ate, they went to buy clothes. Nothing special at all, until they came to the swim clothes. Thats when things got, hmm, a little awkward to say the least.

Percy and Thalia tried out different outfits, but Zoe would always just look out of her cabin, not showing her clothes at all. Percy soon found Bermuda shorts, just like his dad would wear them and Thalia got a simple black Bikini. Zoe, on the other hand, was still in her Cabin.

"Zoe, are you alright?" Percy asked.

"Y-yeah, every-everythings fine." Zoe said, stammering.

"You know, I could go away, so I wont se-" Percy stopped mid sentence.

The curtain of the dressing cabin opened, to reveal a stunning Zoe Nightshade. Atleast for Percy she was absolutely stunning.

She wore a simple Bikini in some kind of creme white, but that wasnt the stunning thing. The stunning thing was Zoe herself. Her toned but soft skin, athletic body and long legs would make any guy stare at her, but for now it was only Percy. And staring he did. She had a small blush on her cheeks, a bit angered but also flattered by Percys attention. Percy, on the other hand, was still staring shamelessly. Maybe because his brain was now finally completely shut down.

Percy started stummering, something that sounded like "ugh look good ugh". Zoe, still blushing, now laughed shyly a little bit. It was Thalia though who ended this small "moment".

"Charming Percy, really." Thalia said, while she laughed. But she had looked at them before, and by now she pretty sure knew aswell, what the Fates words meant.

"Sorry..." Percy said now, finally aware that he stared at Zoe for some good seconds.

Zoe coughed "Its alright."

"Well Zoe, atleast Percy was right, you look hot like fire." Thalia said now smirking devilishly.

That finally snapped the two others out of their little awkward Situation, because "hot like fire" is usually nothing a huntress of Artemis would aim for.

After they paid, with money Percy got from Poseidon, they quickly left to go to the beach. It was mostly Percy who was pretty excited for the beach, though Zoe always liked the sea. Her mother was a water nymph after all.

Thalia on the other hand never went to swim. Probably a pretty smart move from her. Poseidon probably wouldve drowned her the moment she touched the water.

So she was more excited for chilling in the sun.

And Percy... Well Percy... He was like a little kid. Running and jumping around. Tugging at Thalia and Zoes sleeves. Yup, he was hella annoying.

The two girls were both pretty relieved when they finally reached the beach. They all quickly lay down their towels and now it was Zoe´s position to be stunned. Together with about every female in a 2 Kilometer radius. That was when Percy took off his shirt.

He was tanned, well trained and had some pretty badass scars, to make it short. All that together made the women look at him like a piece of candy.

Percy though, didnt seem to realize the attention he was receiving. He was simply too excited, beeing close to the sea again.

He turned around to the girls, waiting for them to either join him or tell him to go. Whereas Zoe simply rolled her eyes, Thalia shooed him to the ocean. With that Percy sprinted off, causing a mass turning of heads. Mostly female.

While Percy swam and played in the water, the two girls watched him and the endless number of women, approaching him "subtly".

From asking him to "throw the ball back", to asking if he´s solo everything was present.

Thalia just lay there in the sun, yawning and overall acting pretty much like a cat would. Zoe, on the other hand, wouldnt let her gaze leave Percy. And all the women kinda surrounding him now. Seems like they found out that he was single now. At least as much as single fits in his situation.

They even went as far, trying to tough him and his muscles. Laying a hand on his arm, nestling themselves close to him.

Zoe looked at the whole situation with a weird uneasiness. She didnt know why, but she wanted to go over there and either shoo the women away or simply kill them. That should work.

Thalia, unknown from Zoe, watched Zoes expressions and seemed to be able to read her mind. She knew _exactly_ what Zoe was thinking about. Which made Thalia smirk. That would be perfect Blackmail material.

Zoe looked at the theatre for about half an hour when she had enough. One girl just tried to wrap one of Percys arms around her. Zoe stood up and took her shirt and her Jeans off. In wise preparation, she still had her Bikini on. She then walked with firm steps to the water, directly at Percy.

Percy felt a cold shiver running down his back, turned around and saw Zoe walking straight in his direction. He expected the worst and gulped nervously.

Zoe though had other plans.

Percy expected a clap, because he was chilling with all these women, which looked not like he was actually grieven about Annabeth and one could think that was dishonoring for her. Well, he was pretty wrong about Zoes intentions and the reasoning behind them.

That was why he was so much more shocked, when Zoe walked over to him, started laughing and hugged him while she said :"Hey Sweetheart, Im _sooo_ hungry. Can we get something to eat?" in her best High School Cheerleader manner.

Percy was stunned to say the least. First there was Zoes outfit, which revealed so much of her perfect skin. Then there was the hug, which felt great by the way, something Zoe is actually not supposed to do to a boy and then there was how she talked. Like they were some kind of a couple. Wow, sounds even more ridiculous when its spoken out.

"Uh sure." Percy said, still pretty confused and well, lets say _distracted_.

Now Zoe leaned forward, kissed him on the cheek, while she blushed furiously and said "Thank you honey."

Percy simply nodded, appareantly not able to form a real sentence. Zoe then took Percy hand and led him out of the water, leaving behind about 10 women, ranging from 17 to about 25, stunned and saddened.

But not as stunned as Percy was. Trying to get a clear though on the way to the place where their towels were, Percy was only recognizing how soft Zoes skin felt and how perfect her hand fits into his. Wow, that sounds creepy.

When they reached Thalia, both were blushing like Hades, but Zoe simply ignored it and signaled Percy to sit down. Thalia though was trying super hard to stop herself from laughing.

Percy still was utterly confused to what just happened. Zoe ingored his confusion and the blush on her cheeks simply and started talking about a hunt she had a few hundred years ago. But Percy wasnt ready to simply ignore what she just did.

"Zoe, why did you do what you just did? What did you even do actually?"

"Well, I saved you from a horde of stupid girls." Zoe stated simply, not even intending on leading on further.

"Ok, and in which way did you save me?" Percy asked now, still confused. Seems like thats kind of usual for Percy.

"Well, you see, some women these days are not so much different of males anymore. They only think about one thing. You probably can guess what Im referring to." Zoe stated again.

"Ok, but first off, I dont need to be saved from some women, and second, why? Why do you care, why did you do that?" Percy said now, a little bit angered.

At that Zoe bit her lip in embarassment. "Uhm... because you are a male and only can resists these advances for a short amount of time. Thats why." Zoe quickly recognized that she made a mistake. That was not something, someone, who just lost the love of his life, would like to hear.

Percy, now, wasnt a little bit angered anymore. First he was pretty shocked. Why would she think so poorly of him? He was pretty damn angry. How does she even get these thoughts? Why should she even care? Thats none of her business.

"Oh, sorry, I didnt know I needed your permission to talk to women. Next time when Im trying to, I will make sure you are nowhere near, so you dont need to see me, fawning over all these women." And with that he walked off, into the direction of a restaurant. This guy could really eat, 24/7 everytime, anytime.

Zoe was close to desperation. Thats exactly the opposite of what she wanted to reach.

"Well, seems like you need to think of an apology. I will accompany him, trying to give you some backup." And with that Thalia left, leaving Zoe alone.

Gods, how could she have been that stupid. Percy was the _definition_ of beeing loyal and it certainly was _not_ her business. Why does she even care though? What was wrong with her?

Zoe simply sighed, and went to apologize to Percy.

 **Ok, well short chapter. Not in the mood of writing right now. still probably will update soon again.**


End file.
